A multicopter is one type of helicopter in which a plurality of rotors are installed radially and a machine flying, while keeping balance by controlling the rotating speed of each of these rotors. Unlike a helicopter having a main rotor and a tail rotor, a multicopter does not need to have a complex mechanism of its rotors themselves, and therefore, the multicopter is very easy to maintain and it can be built at lower cost.
For airframe mounted components, which are comprised in a multicopter such as an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor, recently, their performance has been enhanced and their price has decreased; and multicopter maneuverability has improved dramatically because many operations to control and manipulate the multicopter airframe have been automated. Against this background, especially regarding miniature multicopters, attempts are now made to apply to diverse missions in a wide range of fields, not only for hobby purposes. Multicopters equipped with three, four, six, and eight rotors are becoming popular and multicopter airframes specialized for particular purposes are becoming available such as ones for moving at high speed and ones dedicated to carrying heavy objects.